I can't think of a title
by Tokyo Chrunching Mike
Summary: Finished....The three stooges start a band and Rei joins...Asuke learns about freindship. This summary sucks but oh well..
1. Default Chapter

Howdy thar lads and ladetts....This be me first Eva fic and stuff so yeah....This is only my second fanfic so read it and tell me how great it is^_^ Kidding...Yup. Really. Mooo!!!  
  
I do not own anything Evangelion (except for unit 01 ^_^) It is owned by people in Japan who work at Gainax...Now nobody can sue me....At least for that....................Oh and in case your wondering this time it wasn't me who destroyed Tokyo.... ============================================================= It was another peacefull morning at the Katsarugi/Ikari/Sorhyu household and everyone was asleep except Pen-Pen who was Major Misato Katsarugi's pet warm-water penguin. Pen-Pen at the moment was trying -as he did every morning- to break into Misato's secret safe which was full of collectors edition Second Impact Yebisu Beer. Her precious Second Impact Yebisu Beer was the first beer ever made after the Second Impact. Pen-Pen had nearly broken into the safe when Asuka had woken up and stepped into the room. "Oh crap, that meddling girl always screws up my plans" thought Pen-Pen as he waddled away after being caught red-flippered as he was trying to destroy the safe. Asuka thought as she headed towards th bathroom to freshen up.  
  
After taking a shower and brushing her teeth and all the other stuff she headed for Shinji's room to give him his usual morning abuse. "HEY YOU DUMB BAKA WAKE UP AND MAKE ME SOME BREAKFAST!!!!" She screamed as she got to the door. "Unnnhhhh....Yeah yeah I'm awake" Shinji mumbled as he fell back to sleep.  
  
Asuka stood at the door and waited for him to come out and make her some food. After waiting ten minutes she decided that he had fallen asleep again and needed some motivation to get out of bed.  
  
She opened the door and her suspisions were confirmed as she saw him still in bed and asleep. Quietly she snuck up to his bed and put her lips near his ears..."Hey Shinji" she whispered "WAKE UP RIGHT NOW YOU STUPID IDIOT, I'M HUNGRY!!!!!" _____________________________________________________________  
  
After being so rudely awakened Shinji got up and went to the bathroom, brushed his teeth, smelled himself and decided that he needed a shower. After the shower he was greeted with another round of name calling and demands for breakfast.  
  
I might as well make her breakfast now or she might throw a toaster at me or something he thout as he grabbed the ingrediants for pancakes.  
  
"Hey stupid Ikari when are the pancakes going to be done?" Ms. Sorhyu asked Shinji. "Hurry up with them or were going to be late you idiot!" "Yeah they're almost done" Shinji said and quitly added "Mien Fuhrer" which he called her when she was being a pain in the butt. (He never said it loud enough to be heard of course.)  
  
After finishing the pancakes and having a nice conversation which consisted mostly of Asukas bragging and Shinji's always apithetic coments they left for school. ____________________________________________________________________ As Shinji finished school and was heading home one of his few freinds Toji Suzahara came running up behind him yelling "Hey Shin-man!! Wait up dude!!"  
  
"Hey dude did you hear about the talent contest the school's having??" Toji asked as he cought up "Umm yeah." "Well man wered signed up!!!" "What?!!?" "Yeah Me, You, and Kensuke are signed up!" "What??" Shinji said again. "I said Shinji, Kensuke, and I ared signed up for the talent comp." "So what did you sign us up for??" "Well I always thought it'd be cool to be in a rock band so..." "Oh man, I don't even have a guitar Toji!" "Yeah I know, I have one though, and Kensuke has a drum set so..." "What you expect me to get a bass and learn?" "Yup!!" Toji said enthusiasticly. "Well I guess I'll do it, there hasn't been any angel attacks lately and I don't have much to do so I guess I'll do it." "Plus I do have a lot of extra mony from piloting unit 01 so I guess I'll be able to get a bass easily enough." Shinji comented. "That's great man! I knew youd be there for us." _____________________________________________________________________  
  
"Hey guys I was thinking that maybe we could ask Rei if she wants to join the band." Said Shinji as he was practicing on his new bass and Toji and Kensuke were practicing the electric and drums. "I mean she does play the violin and piano really good." "So how do you know this Shin-man?" Toji said. "I bet that he's been stalking his sweet Rei-Rei." Kensuke added. "Wha...Hey...I..I..NO!!" Was Shinji's reply to the coments. 'I mean it's nothing like that!! Really guys!" "Yeeaah riigghttt." Both Kensuke and Toji said at the same time. "Well at least i'm not in love with the class rep like you are Toji." This put Toji to silence.  
  
"Well about Rei" Toji changed the subject. "She can join if she wants to...But you have to ask her." "OK I will ask her" Shinji said with uncharachteristic (AN wow that's a long word (That I probably spelled wrong)) resolve. ____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Ok That's it...How'd yous guys and galses like it R&R OR DIE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Not really though. Cheese-its are good. I like to eat them. Yes this is...Oh man i forgot what I wass going to put there...Oh well...L8eRs dudes! 


	2. Shinji asks Rei to join the band

Konichiwa ya'll!!!! Well here I am doing another chapter...And the phantasmogoric (cool word) hobos have been demanding a penance!! OK...Yeah... Well anyways...Yeah there is a bit of S&R going on...  
  
Evangelion doesn't belong to me Gainax doth own it. But I do own the copyright to Shinji's clenching-unclenching fists o' doom. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------  
  
Shinji was sitting in his room and thinking about a certian Evangelion pilot as he listened to a CD called "Four Wall Blackmail" by a group named Dead Poetic. (AN. Those guys are awesome, I think that Shinji would listen to their stuff if he was into rock.)  
  
I I I Were some of Shinji's thoughts at the moment.  
  
"I think that I'll call her up and ask her if she wants to join Knobody" Shinji thought as he pulled it out and found the battery dead. He thought. "I guess I'll go to the mall after I ask Rei about joining." Shinji mumbled as he turned a corner and found that he was on Ayanami's street already. -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Knock knock!! "Um are you here Rei?" Shinji called as he stood at the door. "Maybe I should go inside and see if she's in there." He quitly said to himself.   
  
After waiting for about five more minutes Shinji finally decided to open the door and let himself in. Shinji thought as he took a peek into the bathroom. "Hmm...She isn't in here" He mumbled.  
  
Ikari thought as he left her apartment and headed towards the mall.  
  
Shinji decided to take a shortcut through a big field to the mall that he hadn't tried yet. I "It looks kind of like Rei."  
  
As he neared the tree he realized that it was indeed Rei sitting under it. He mentally said as he turned towards the tree.  
  
"Umm, hi Ayanami...Iwaswonderingifyouwouldliketojoinmyband" He spurted as he reached the tree.  
  
"Would you please repeat that slower Pilot-Ikari?" Rei asked.  
  
"What?"..."Oh I was wondering if you would like to join the band Toji, Kensuke, and I made...I'll understand if you don't want to or anything like that, I just felt like asking anyways though." He said as he braced himself for a rejection.  
  
"It sounds agreable." She said.  
  
"Huh?" "Um was that a yes Rei?" The surprised boy asked.  
  
"Yes that was a yes Ikari" Rei replied.  
  
"Oh...Wow." Shinji mumbled to himself.  
  
"Ok, well I better be going, I have to get to the mall and buy some batteries." He said.  
  
As Shinji was leaving a thought popped in his head so he asked Rei if he would join him. He was surprised agian when she agreed. -------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Where are we going Ikari-kun?" Rei asked as they went into the mall.  
  
"Well I'm going to pick up a cell-phone battery, after that I was thinking that we could go pick up some stuff for you" He said. ---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"I wonder what time it is?" Shinji said as he climbed the stairs to his apartment after walking Rei home.  
  
He looked at his watch. He thought as he tried to sneek to his room.  
  
"SHINJI!!!!!! YOU STUPID BAKA!!!!!! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!!!!" He heard as he started running towards his room.  
  
Unfortunatly for him Asuka had a very accurate arm. He was hit in the back of the head with a high-heel and fell over unconseice. (sp) ------------------------------------------------------------------------- Well that was the second chapter. So how is it so far?? Is it pretty good?? Do androids eat electric lambchops?? Yeah I think in the next chapter I'll have some band action...Maybe they'll do a Skillet cover...Maybe Mortal...Any of you guys heard of any of these bands?? If you haven't you should check them out. Oh yeah they are Christian bands...Most of the music I'll have in here is Christian stuff.  
  
----------------- Omake!!! ------------------------------------------------------------------------- "Sir what are you doing with those paper dolls?" The sub-commander of NERV asked.  
  
"Hey Fuyisuki baby!! I'm making these paper Evangelion dolls for my awesome son Shinji!! You know how much he loves the Eva's!!" Said the very loud and emotional surpreme commander of NERV, Gendo Ikari.  
  
"I wonder where he is right now?!!" "I miss him" Gendo said as he started sobbing for no reason. (as he did about every ten minutes or so.) 


	3. Asuka visits the hospital

Konichiwa dudes!!! Well here be thee thoid chahptah...Oh yeah..It' so fun talking like that...Not as fun typing it, but it is pretty fun ^_^ Anyways in this chapter there will be dramatic stuff...You will cry...It is VERY moving...Not really though.  
  
Well on with the story...But first a word from Gainax. ------------------------------------- Michael doesn't own Evangelion. Do not let him in your house!!! He'll eat all your food and steal all your anime!! It's happened to us. We don't want you to have the same horrible fate.  
  
Sincerly-The Gainax crew. ------------------------------------- Dang lawers making post that junk... :-( ============================================================  
  
"Another unfamiliar ceiling" Shinji said as he woke up to find himself in the hospital.  
  
I He thought as he took in his surroundings.  
  
Shinji put his hand to the back of his head and felt a few stiches. He wondered. "Maybe the Eva went berserk again." Shinji said to himself as he laid down again. ------------------  
  
After eating at Hikari's house for supper (Asuka would rather eat fried worms than Misato's cooking again) Asuka decided that now was the right time to deliver to Shinji the homework from the day he missed of school.  
  
After searching around for a while in NERV's private hospital She found his room, let herself in and found Shinji sleeping.  
  
Asuka thought as she watched him sleep.  
  
He turned in his sleep and she saw the stitches from the shoe she had thrown at him. She thought as she was suddenly filled with concern for him.  
  
Her subconciose (sp?) screamed. ---------------------------  
  
"Hello Asuka" Shinji said as he woke up again. "Hi Shinji...Are you feeling ok?" Asuka asked. "I umm I'm sorry for throwing that shoe so hard" Asuka said. She asked herself.  
  
"What do you mean, throwing a shoe at me Asuka?"  
  
"You mean you don't even remember you baka?"  
  
"No...Wait a sec." Shinji said as he remembered going with Rei to the mall and trying to sneek home so he wouldn't be attacked becuase Asuka was forced to eat Misato's cooking. "Yeah I do remember now."  
  
"So that was a shoe that hit me?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Uh yeah" Asuka responded.  
  
"Sorry" the injured boy said.  
  
"Why are you saying sorry?" She asked "I'm the one that threw the stupid shoe!"  
  
"You had to eat Misato's cooking." He said "Sorry."  
  
"Why do you always say sorry?! You stupid twerp!" Asuka yelled. "It's really annoying how you always freaking apologize for everthing!"  
  
"Sorry" he said.  
  
"You said it again idiot!!"  
  
"Sorry" he accidently said again.  
  
"Stop that third!" Asuka screamed.  
  
"Sorry" he said again to his chargrin.  
  
"I SAID SHUT UP SHINJI!!"  
  
"Sorr..." Shinji stopped himself as Asuka started laughing.  
  
Now they were both laughing hard. ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Hey dude where have you been man?" Toji asked as Shinji appeared at school for the first time in three days.  
  
"I was in the hospital." Shinji stated matter a factly.  
  
"What happened? Were you attacked by Asuka?"  
  
"Umm...Yeah... how'd you guess?" Shinji replied.  
  
"That (Mike hits the amazing censor button) bleep" Toji said.  
  
"It's really weird cuz she was actually sorry for hurting me" Shinji said to Asuka's defence.  
  
"Hey Shinji, and Toji!" Kensuke said as he spotted his two best freinds.  
  
"Hey Shin-man tell Rei that were going to have a band practice after school, K? Kensuke asked.  
  
"Ok" =============================================================== Hmmmm. Well I didn't get any band stuff in this chapter like I said I would. Gomen. (I'm turning into Shinji oh no!!) Sorry for that.... Well the characters may be a bit OOC so sorry if they are. K next chapter I'm going to have Knobody do a song cover. I promise. Really. Anyways thanks for the reveiws guys.  
  
And now a word from the sponser of this fic, Cowpengiun. "Mooo??" -_- 


	4. Freindship

Aloha!! How's it going ye scurvy brigands? You ready for another chapter of Evangelion fanfic goodness? (or as with my story) Evangelion OKness? Well anyways in this chapter there will be a dramatic takover of NERV by Santa Cluase!!! Yeeeee....This chapter is pretty angsty...It's skeeto's angsty...At least for my writing it is.  
  
Hey this one should be long....Yeah I'm planning on putting in something surprising between Asuka and Shinji. It is not turning A/S though...This does have a little bit of S/R going on though..This is not a romance fic....Yeah this is probably going to be the second to last chapter...I'm not sure if there is going to be any music in this one...Maybe there might be. Yeah the characters are a bit OOC...Specilly Rei...She's hard to write right...Right? ^_^  
  
Ha!!!! I'm not putting up a disclamor!!! =====================================================  
  
"Hey we finally got that song down!" Toji exclaimed as they finished it up.  
  
Shinji's mind said.  
  
"What song do you think we should practice now?" Kensuke asked as he adjusted his drum set which had just taken a nice beating.  
  
"I was thinking we could try "Eating Me Away"" Shinji said as he tuned his bass for the song.  
  
"That will not be possible Ikari" Rei interjected.  
  
"Huh why not Rei?" Shinji asked.  
  
"Becuase we have to report at NERV in 30 minutes" She said.  
  
"Thirty minutes? Oh crap!!! How are we going to get there on time?" Shinji said as he started panicing. ( AN, Shinji hates being late to anything.)  
  
"If we leave our instruments here and go now we should be able to get there on time, Ikari" Rei said to get him to calm down. She asked herself. ------------------------------------------  
  
"I don't see why we have to have these stupid synch tests every freaking week" Asuka said as she left NERV with Rei and Shinji.  
  
"They have them so they will know if we are able to pilot the Evangelions to the best of our abilaties if an angel should attack" Rei said.  
  
"I knew that wondergirl" Said Asuka who was slightly stunned by hearing Rei say so many words.  
  
Shinji thought as he heard a strange alarm go off. he thought as he was blushing at a daydream that popped into his mind about a certain blue haired pilot.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING STANDING THERE SHINJI?!!? THAT'S AN ANGEL ALARM YOU BAKA!!!!!" Asuka shouted at Shinji who was standing still and blushing. she thought.  
  
"Oh crap!" Shinji shouted as he followed Asuke who started moving as she saw him breaking out of his reverie. ===================================================  
  
Asuka asked herself as tears ran down her face. I knew that he would act that way, and now he's in the hospital because of me. She thought as she sulked in her bed and remembered what had happened last week and how he had injured himself in the last angel fight. She remembered how even though she had said some really nasty and mean things about him he still put himself in emmence danger to save her and. ------- As I recall with my stomach turning, I was hiding away from myself, away from you, Like nothing, though something was terribly wrong. And I admit I was only waiting for the right time, night time, the right moment for you to look away. Though you never did. I pretended for a while. So I could walk where I don't belong.  
  
And I remember every word you said. Come back in time, come back. And I remember that I would be dead. Now so pitiful, so pitiful.  
  
But I know as I hammered those nails into your beautiful hands. Your eyes they still try to search for mine, but I look away. Now your eyes are the only thing that can save me. I'm still afraid of them piercing. You're breaking into my prison.  
  
Just pretended for a while. My soul is dying. I won't look away.  
  
And I remember every word you said...  
  
I'll remember every word you said. This time I won't look away. ----  
  
Sung Shinji's Sdat that Asuka was using as she walked towards his hospital room. I'm going to make up for all the times I've been a jerk to him, he risked his life to save mine. She thought as she recalled how he had jumped into the vulcano to save her.  
  
As she came to his room she peeked in and found him talking to Rie who was sitting by his bed. ---- "She's right, I'm worthless Rei" Shinji said.  
  
"No you are not Shinji" She responed  
  
"I can't do anything right, She almost got killed because of me."  
  
Asuka thought as she was filled with sadness at how he blamed himself for hurting Asuka when she was the one doing the hurting.  
  
"No she did not, you had nothing to do with her getting put in danger" Rei replied to the depressed boy.  
  
"But..I..I" Shinji tried.  
  
"No Ikari" Rei said "You are not worthless, you are not worthless to me."  
  
"Huh??" was all that came out from Shinji.  
  
"I have been thinking a lot about it and have found that you are my only freind." She said. "You are the only one who talks to me and cares for me, I need you Ikari"  
  
"You....You need me?"  
  
"Yes" Rei said.  
  
I Asuka thought as she eavesdropped on their conversation.  
  
"I think I need you to...I..I..love you Rei" Shini stammered.  
  
"I love you to Shinji-kun" She whispered. -----  
  
A soft knock on the door broke their attention on each other as they both turned towards the door.  
  
"Um hi Shinji, Rei." Asuka said. "I..I..I just came to apologize."  
  
"For what?" The confused Shinji replied.  
  
"I'm the reason you're in here Shinji, if I hadn't of screwed up you wouldn't be here" She said.  
  
"No it's my fault Asuka, I should have listened to you earlier so you wouldn't have been distracted."  
  
"Shinji stop blaming everything on yourself, it was all my fault that this happened" Asuka said as she realized how much pain she must have caused him.  
  
"But I..."  
  
"No Shinji, I came here to apologize, not to have you apologize for something you didn't do"  
  
-----------  
  
After she finally convinced Shinji that he wasn't the one at fault (which took a long time) Asuka decided to leave Shinji who was touched by her kindness.  
  
As she headed towards the door she heard Shinji asking her to come back.  
  
"Thanks for helping me out Asuka, I well, do you want to be freinds?" Shinji asked as he hoped she would say yes.  
  
"Why are you asking that?" Asuka said?  
  
"I dunno...I guess I've just come to view you as a sister, and even though you always are mad at me you are one of the only people who knows me" He said. "And well I guess I just wanted someone to talk to, you can say no...I'll understand."  
  
"Yeah...You can count on me being there for you from now on Shinji" Asuka said to Shinji's total surprise. "I've been such a jerk and caused you so much pain it's the least I can do" Asuka added.  
  
Shinji was just sitting there stunned at hearing Asuka saying those words to him...He was nearly as stunned as when Rei told him that she loved him a little earlier. He never thought that he would hear anything like what Rei and Asuka said come from their mouths  
  
After about thirty seconds of him sitting there with a surprised look on his face Asuka decided to say something.  
  
"Well are you going to say anything baka-kun?" She said.  
  
"I..." Was all that came out from the ecstatic boys lips.  
  
======================================================================  
  
Well I'm done with this chapter!!! This one took a while...Yeah it may seem discombobulated but thats because it is. Yeah I have no prereaders or anything...I'll just write it out then change what I don't like and stuff...But yeah anyways. Well there wasn't any band action in this one like I said there would be...Yeah I think that next chapter is going to have the talent contest and it's going to be the last one... Oh yeah that song in there was "Pitiful" by Blindside...They're a great band...Check there stuff out if you can. Well that's it for now folks. R&R  
  
Tokyo Chrunching Mike 


	5. The Talent Show

Pustahw?? Well this is going to be the last chapter...I think...It's going to be the last chapter unluss I'm like "I'm bored...Need to do something...I know I'll make another chapter for I can't think of a title!" But I don't think that'll happen so yeah. I'd like to thank ssj kabuto for your incuragement and Faoron for the good advice...Whoevers yous guys ares yous guys ares cools...Anyways this chapter is going to have the talent contest and stuff...  
  
Evangelion belongs to some people over in Japan in a studio called Gainax...  
  
"Hey Gainax dudes can I buy the rights to Evangelion from you??" Tokyo Chrunching Mike said with great hope.  
  
"Nope" Gainax replied.  
  
"I have twenty bucks though!!" Mike said.  
  
"Ohhh...OK...Only if you let us give you a job as a key animator with us" Gainax said as they hoped Mike would join. =========================================================  
  
"OK dudes...And Rei, we got to get this song down right, the contest is tomorrow." Toji said as he started strumming his guitar.  
  
"Yeah we have only one shot." Kensuke said. "Who knows, there may even be some bigshot record executive there or something." He added.  
  
"That would be cool if some record company dude was there and liked our stuff" Toji said as he started daydreaming about being a huge star surrounded by groupies and flanked by his wife Hikari and bodyguards who have to have their weapons out to keep all his beautiful fangirls from smothering him.  
  
After watching Toji standing still with a dumb smile on his face for five minutes they started speculating what he was thinking about.  
  
"He's probably thinking something sick about Misato" Shinji said.  
  
"I think that he's probably thinking about winning the Japan national's basketball tourny." Put in Kensuke.  
  
"He might be thinking of how to better the song" Rei injected surprising her other bandmates.  
  
"Wait I think I know what he's daydreaming." Shinji said as something popped into his mind. "I bet he's dreaming that he's a superstar flanked by bodyguards to protect him from the mobs of women that are surrounding him. Hikari's in there somewhere also"  
  
"Is that what you're dreaming about Toji?" Ken asked.  
  
"Huh?? Ehh what?" Toji said as they broke him from his daydream.  
  
"That you were a superstar surrounded by beautiful women and that Class rep was your wife or something?" Kensuke said.  
  
"Uhhh...Yeah...Hey how did you know?" The surprised Toji asked.  
  
"I didn't, it was Shinji's guess." Kensuke said. -----------------------------  
  
"Well it's about time that me and Rei head out" Shinji said.  
  
"Why are you two going to see a movie together or something?" Kensuke asked.  
  
"Yeah are you love-birds seeing a movie together?" Toji also asked.  
  
"Umm...I..Well...Ummm." Was Shinji's response.  
  
"We are going to a movie together, Aida, Suzuhara." Rei answered.  
  
"Woah....Really Shinji?? Dude you're getting all the chicks now" Toji said with a hint of jeluosy. ------------------------------  
  
"Why do you watch a movie with a date Shinji-kun?" Rei asked as they walked to the theater.  
  
"Well it's just sort of a tradition, if you know what I mean." Shinji answered.  
  
After walking a while they made it to the theater. It took them a while to choose a movie because Rei had never been to a theater and only watched what was on when somebody had a TV on. After a few minutes of speculation Shinji decided to watch an old american movie called "Spiderman."  
  
As they were watching the movie Shinji looked over at Rei and started thinking how lucky he was to be the object of her affection. he thought. He was also thinking how much him and Peter Parker were alike with all their struggles and relationships.  
  
As he turned back to watch the movie Rei looked over at him and thoughts filled her mind. I Was one of them. Many other things were going few her mind as well...Most of them about Shinji and the Eva's and Angels. ------------------------------  
  
"Thank you for inviting me to the movie Shinji-kun" Rei said and added "It was very nice."  
  
"Well...Umm..You're welcome Rei-chan" Shinji said as they got to her apartment. "Thanks for coming with me, by the way" Shinji said. "Umm well I guess I'll see you later Rei" Shinji said as he turned to leave.  
  
He turned and started walking away but stopped as he heard Rei calling for him to wait. "Huh? What do you want Rei?" He asked her.  
  
To his surprise she didn't say anything but just leaned over and gave him a quick kiss. Needless to say he nearly went into shock. After a while he asked her why she had done that.  
  
"Isn't that what you do when you like a person who has taken you on a date?" She asked in response. ---------------------------------  
  
"So how did the date go Shinji??" Asuka questioned him as he entered their apartment.  
  
"It was great" Shinji said with more joy in his voice than she had heard in a long time. "We had a great time and Rei actually kissed me!" He said enthusiasticly.  
  
Asuka would totally deny it if asked but she couldn't help fealing a bit envious of Rei. "So what about the movie that I recommended that you two see?" She asked.  
  
"Oh it was an awesome movie...You have a good taste in entertainment" Shinji said. He couldn't help it so he added a little joke "Except for that junk you TRY to sing along with all the time." (She wasn't bad at all but he thought it was really fun to annoy her about it.)  
  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY BAKA!!!" Asuka screamed.  
  
"NOTHING!!" Shinji shouted back as he tried to dodge the bowl of apple- sauce that flew from her hands.  
  
Unfurtunatly for Shinji and Asuka Misato entered the apartment and walked right behind Shinji at the same time he ducked. The bowl hit Misato right in the face. ------------------------------------  
  
"Dude what happened to you and Asuka?" Toji asked at school the next day after seeing them walk in the classroom looking like they both had been put through some unbearable torture. (AN I'll let you guess at what it was)  
  
"Oh man you don't want to know" Shinji drearily said.  
  
"Yeah we do!!" Kensuke Iada said.  
  
"Ok...Here goes" --------------  
  
"And after getting the sardine removed from her nose she went balistic and did what I told you about earlier" Shinji finished up as school ended.  
  
"Hey the talent contest is in three hours, so remember to bring your instruments and come early." Toji told them as they parted ways. --------------  
  
THE TALENT CONTEST -------------- "Next up is Kilime Teakira and her amazing sword swallowing skills!" Said the announcer enthusiasticly as she marched on the stage.  
  
Shinji and the band were watching the show from backstage and were getting a bit discouraged. There had been some great acts out there. One of Kensukes favorite's was Kilime's sword swallowing which had just gotten over.  
  
Meanwhile Asuka was preparing for her act which was coming up in a few minutes. ------------------------  
  
"Next up is Asuka Langly Sorhyu who will be singing "Pressing On" by Relient K!! The announcer said loudly.  
  
The giutars started playing and Asuka walked out on the stage and luanched into the first verse.  
  
I think we're going somewhere. We're on to something good here. Out of min, out of state. Trying to keep my head on straight. I think we're going somewhere. We're on to something good here. There's only one thing left to do, drop all I have and go with you.  
  
She sang as the crowd started bobbing there heads with the song.  
  
Somewhere bck there I left my worries all behind. My problems fell out of the back of my mind. We're going and I'm never knowing where we're going. To go back to where I was would just be wrong. I'm pressing on. Pressing on all my distress is going going gone.  
  
Now the crowd was starting to headbang to her version of Releint K's fast paced punk song.  
  
And I won't sit back and take this anymore. 'Cuase I'm done with that I got one foot out the door. And to go back to where I was would just wrong. I'm pressing on. I think we're going somewhere. We're on to something good here. Out of mind, out of state. Trying to keep my head on straight. I think we're going somewhere. We're on to something good here.  
  
Asuka was feeling very excited and full of energy as she sang  
  
Adversity we get around it. Searched for joy, in you I've found it. You look down on me, but you don't look down on me at all. You smile and laugh, and I feel the love you have for me.  
  
She sang as she looked over at her best freind Hikari who was like a sister to her and Shinji who was becoming like a twin brother to her. After singing the chorus a few more times she finished the song.  
  
I think we're going somewhere. We're on to something good here. And we're going to make it after all. ---------------------  
  
Let's give Ms. Sorhyu a well deserved round of applause!! The announcer said as the crowd did as comanded.  
  
Next up is Kazuki Takemura and Ryogo Kasuma showing off their martial arts abilties in a sparring contest! Said the announcer.  
  
They came up and started with the bow and hand clasp and then started sparring. ------  
  
"Wow did you see that!" The enthralled Kensuke yelled as a tiny bit of drool came out of his mouth. "Man that is sooo cool, I wish I could do some of those moves!" He said as he started daydreaming about being a master assassin. ------  
  
"And now for the last performance of the night please welcome; Shinji Ikari, Toji Suzahara, Kensuke Iada, and last but not least Rei Ayanami!! Their band "Knobody" will be performing "The Fire Breathes" by Skillet!!  
  
Shinji and company nervously walked out on the stage and set up their equipment. After a few minutes they were ready.  
  
Toji started playing his guitar then Rei jumped in with her keyboard as Shinji started singing.  
  
The fire breathes/ The fire breathes/ It grows and grows and seems to have no end/ The fire breathes/ The fire breathes/ Search and search, consuming everything it sees.  
  
Shinji started intensly singing the chorus...  
  
It lives inside of me/ Burning burning burning (yeah yeah yeah) It lives inside of me/ The fire breathes.  
  
Shinji looked around as he was singing. He looked at the crowd that was totally into the song. He looked over to the sidestage and caught a wink from his friend Asuka. He looked at Toji who was completely absorbed in playing his guitar. He looked over at Kensuke who was pounding the snot out of his drumset. He looked over at Rei and his gaze stayed there for a few seconds...Long enuogh for him to catch that special smile meant for only him. As he looked back in his crowd a thought popped into his head   
  
The fire breathes/ The fire breathes/ the beauty in its violence brings me peace/ The fire breathes/ The fire breathes/ It lives in hearts causing strength to believe  
  
He sang then launched into the chorus again.  
  
It lives inside of me/ Burning burning burning (yeah yeah yeah) It lives inside of me/ The fire breathes.  
  
Then he sang before he launched into the chorus again and again before finishing the song...  
  
The fire breathes/ And I need/ Life in this dead man to make me free  
  
It lives inside of me/ Burning burning burning (yeah yeah yeah) It lives inside of me/ The fire breathes. It lives inside of me/ Burning burning burning (yeah yeah yeah) It lives inside of me/ The fire breathes. It lives inside of me/ Burning burning burning (yeah yeah yeah) It lives inside of me/ The fire breathes. It lives inside of me/ Burning burning burning (yeah yeah yeah) It lives inside of me/ The fire breathes. -------------------------  
  
"And now the results are in...And in third place...is...Kilime Teakira!!" The announcer yelled as the stunned girl walked up to receive here award.  
  
"Second place....Goes to.......Kazuki and Ryogo!!"  
  
"And in first place......What?? How'd that happen??" Said the confused announcer.  
  
"Well I guess we'll have to make another trophy because there is a tie for first between Asuka Langly Sorhyu and Shinji, Toji, Rei, and Kensuke!!!" Said the announcer as the crowd applauded loudly. ------------  
  
As they walked out of the building after everything ended they were approached by a man in a suit.  
  
"Hello I'm Soito Timochi from Jrock records and I'm very interested in you guys."  
  
===================================================  
  
Well that's all folks...This was longer then I'd thought it'd be...A lot longer...Oh well...So how did you guys like it?? I know it wasn't the best or anything but I think that I did pretty good with it. Seeing that I'm not a writer or anything. Yeah the songs belong to whatever band I said that they did...I got Kazuki and Ryogo's names from my fav video game Front Mission Three. The rest I made up. Well this is the end...GOODBYE CRUEL WORLD!!!! JK...Well please R&R...Who knows I might write a side story about how Misato got the fish up her nose..  
  
Sayanora!!!!! ( I think I spelled that wrong...oh well)  
  
(Tokyo Chrunching Mike)  
/  
----------(*_*)------- 


End file.
